pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radicus1141/A Quick Update on Why I've Disappeared Off the Face of the Planet
"Hoo hoo!" Welp, here we go. Not sure if you all cared or noticed, but I've been gone for the last few weeks. Inactive on our Wiki for even longer, too. THERE'S GOOD REASON FOR THIS, I PROMIIIIIIISE. For a long time, I didn't have a working computer. Heck, even the one I'm using now is in cruddy condition. The main one I use had to be sent off since I'm not doing my online school thingy anymore. We've got a Mac PC, but it's kinda old and it no longer charges. Luckily, I've got an iPhone and can use my browser and such, amirite? Nah, that'd be too convenient. That broke too. Completely. It was a hand-me-down and is dead for good now, a new battery doesn't even fix it. So for awhile I didn't have anything but Miiverse. And then I said 'intestines' and got banned, and shortly after the 'redesign' came. I swear, I have the most fantastical timing. Heh. So without any means of communicating with all of my online friends, I had to do something I dread: Face-to-face social interraction. *Horror movie scream* Needless to say, I wasn't too excited. But then something rather amazing happened. I got a life outside of the Interwebz. I made a few friends, it was great. I went to a ton of social outings, that was cool. And then I realized something. All of this, although I love it, was taking over more of my life than was healthy. And then something BETTER happened. I found a highschool program in which it's geared toward media and technology. Animation, video game design, directing. All of my interests, basically. So now I'm waiting to see if I get accepted into that. So now I've got more friends who I actually feel comfortable with, a possible school that's geared towards what I want to do, and even someone I've become romantically interested in. ...Shut up. Basically, I've lost a chunk of interest in all this. I don't care about Miiverse as much anymore, I just don't feel that attatched to it. You guys are still awesome, and I still love RPing, but I'm not stressing about how we're going to do that anymore. The PokeCrew, although this may sound rude, isn't the top priority for me anymore. It's high, don't get me wrong, but it's not something that completely overrides everything else for me now. So I guess what I'm trying to convey is that I kind of got a life that I really enjoy now. I'll still be around, most definitely! Just probably not as much as in the past. Hero/NeoBlast, I apologize for being a blatant jerk sometimes. Laki, I apologize for chatting 'till your eyes rotted our from reading my blocks of text and burdening you with my problems. Hue, hue. Everyone else, I apoligze for pretty much caring only about the stuff that concerned me and never even trying to get to know you guys better. And being real condescending sometimes. And now, you can all get back to your lives. This ended up really long, and scattered probably, but it was something I wanted to get off my chest. Heh, I'm such a drama queen sometimes. .3. Category:Blog posts